Blooming Love
In the Land of Wind, the weather was just right today. It was usually hot, as it always is, but today a breeze was combined with it, making it tolerable. Today the citizens of Sunagakure, we out and about taking care of their business. The area was bustling with activity. The White Grace made his way to the greenhouse. He brought with him, flowers to give to his beloved Mei. When he made it there, he noticed she wasn't there yet and simply waited. He sat on top of the building but however was careful, knowing that the building was mainly made of glass. Her vanilla hair flew behind her after she realized that she was late for their meeting. It was considered cool today and she liked that, too much heat was always horrible. Pulling up to the entrance of the greenhouse, she spotted her significant other sitting on the roof, she immediately became worried. "Senkai! It isn't a good idea to sit up there, honestly." her words calmly drifted through the air, as her voice was light and gentle. "Look who showed up. It's alright love." Senkai said as he leaped down and landed on his feet. He then smiled and bowed. "How are you today?" He said, his eyes staring into her eye and the flower. Today he wore standard black shinobi pants and zori, and wore only a mesh shirt. His eyes traced up from her feet up to her thighs, upwards to her hips, and made there way up to her chest, then up to her face once again. Mei blushed as he stared her up and down, she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Flowers?" She spotted the flowers in his hand and lit up like the sun itself. She absolutely adored flowers, they were beautiful to her. "Thank you so much, Senkai." she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, her lips very soft and warm. She then began walking away from the greenhouse, beckoning for Senkai to join her. "Let's take a walk." He grinned. "You're welcome." He said. Senkai was very happy he could make her happy. He always strived to do this, especially when she'd be mad at him. Her amazing, sweet personality was what he loved most about her. When she kissed him, he blushed. Her lips were indeed very soft and warm against his cheek, as she walked away, he watched from behind. He followed as she spoke and walked beside her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "So how was your day love?" He asked. Mei smiled at her boyfriend, she was definitely grateful for him. As they walked, Senkai wrapped his arm around her waist, which she found comfortable. "Beautiful. I've been feeling sick lately though, but otherwise, I'm fine." she breathed in the air and continued walking with Senkai. "How was your day, hon'?" she asked sweetly. He walked along with her. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Then began to do a slight frown. "Is there any I can do?" He asked, when she mentioned her slight sickness. He thought about his day. " It was alright, I didnt do much." He said. He, casually, moved his hand down to her rear end and continued walking. "I don't think you can help with it but..I'll be fine, I promise!" she giggled and blushed when he slid his hand down to her bottom, she didn't expect it. "Senkai, I.." she looked down at her stomach, but she looked back up at him with wide eyes. "Nevermind, let's keep walking." she suggested, walking with him once more. The people of Suna waved to them and greeted them, Mei was known because of her beauty, which gained unwanted attention from the men. "Hello, Mei! Let me take you out sometime?" a man offered her a few flowers, but she blushed and smiled at the man. "Uh, no thank you. I'm already spoken for." He smiled. He smirked when she blushed and giggled. "No, what is it?" He said, replying to her hesitation after looking at her stomach. "You know you can tell me anything." Senkai was known around the village for his skill in using the Shikotsumyaku. He gained attention attention, but no one ever attempted to talk to him much. He frowned after hearing what the man said. "Does this pathetic man, not see me?" He thought. He raised his hand up and wrapped his arm around her waist, hopefully the man would see. "Yes, she is completely spoken for." He said, his grey colored eyes meeting his. He glanced at her face as she blushed and simply turned his attention back to the man. They continued walking until they reached her house. Dozens of bouquets laid at her doorstep. She smiled and looked at Senkai, her heart was racing. "Senkai. I..think..I'm pregnant." she confessed rubbing her flat stomach, a bulge would appear soon. She had ruled out everything else and pregnancy rang like an alarm, she was a medical-nin after all. "It might sound far fetched and it could just be a little virus but I've come to a conclusion, that we're having a baby soon!" her face lit up like the fourth of July. Having a child was exciting, even though it meant more responsibilities. He didn't, couldnt say anything. He smiled. Though he was sure he did use the pull out method. "Seriously? That's amazing!" Words couldn't even explain how happy he felt. He reached out and used both of his hands to try and bring hers into his. He leaned forward and went for a kiss.